stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos
Description of Chaos Chaos is a shadowy empire of necromancy, monsters, and bizarrely mutated creatures who inhabit dark, filthy holes no sane person would dare venture lest they wind up dead or insane. Unlike Order , which was founded on the principle of good will, harmony, and hard work, the nations of Chaos are completely unnatural beings, many being mutated with black magic or directly created from bits of flesh and bound with necromancy. These nations rarely work for a good goal, and are mainly focused on spreading their evil magic and throwing all of Inamorta into the flames of hell. Units Crawlers : Four-legged creatures that lurk throughout the night, crawlers serve a function similar to that of the Sw ordswrath, forming the main backbone of the Chaos army. (100 gold, 0 mana) Eclipsor : Archers with mutated wings. They soar the skies with their deadly bow, shooting anything either stupid enough or non ranged to fight them. Their large wings shall block the sun like an eclipse. (400 gold, 150 mana) Dead : Rejuvenated beings summoned from crypts and revived with the most unholy form of necromancy, Deads are half-rotted corpses posing as the living, who serve as the ranged infantry of chaos. In combat, they actually rip their own guts and flesh out and toss them at the opponent. (300 gold, 100 mana) Marrowkai : Skeletal beings that are the main performers and sources of the Nation of Chaos's unholy magic, Marrowkai began as normal mages but, in pursuit of more potent powers and seeking a way to break the confines of human form, immersed themselves in unholy practices of black magic until their flesh and soul were stripped away, turning them into skeletons fueled only by black magic and a thirst for power. With their newfound powers, they combat the enemy by ripping holes to hell, summoning firey fists and haunting reapers to do their bidding. (400 gold, 400 mana) Bomber : Demons of war and completely demented, suicidical lunatics, Bombers strap all sorts of high grade explosives onto their bodies and rush forth in a terrrifying kamikaze attack. (75 gold, 0 mana) Juggerknights : Blackened knights who wield shields and axes, these unholy warriors cloak themselves in fallen armor and hack opponents apart merely for sport and enjoyment. (450 gold, 50 mana) Medusa : The Queen and Ruler of Chaos, Medusa bears her truly hideous face upon the battlefield, turning all unfortunates whom are caught under her gaze to stone and spraying the lucky surviving few with poison drops from her serpent hair. (500 gold, 400 mana) Giants : Massive beings who inhabit the most unforgiving landscapes, giants weild massive clubs in battle, able to crush so many before them with their sheer size, health and raw power, giving them massive advantages in battle, being able to obliterate many forces of weak units alone. (1500 gold, 0 mana) 'Enslaved Miners : '''The slaves of Chaos, these innocent souls have been captured and warped to now serve Chaos with their simple sevice and finances. (150 gold, 0 mana) Buildings 'Crypt - ' This building is the primary melee building of Chaos. It trains their most dangerous and at the same time most basic infantry. These are Crawlers, Bombers, and Dark Knights. One may also research here the abilities of the three, which are: Charge, Predatory Edge and Pack Mentality. 'Graveyard - 'The Graveyard is the primary summoning and mutating station of Chaos. Here, the Marrowkai may summon Deads or mutate captured prisoners into Eclipsors. These units can be trained here, as well. One may also apply Castle Deads atop their walls or perhaps give Deads poison guts. (There are no upgrades for the Eclipsor) 'Bone Yard -''' The Boneyard houses only one unit, yet one very lethal: The Marrowkai, the skeletal mages of Chaos. Due to the Marrowkai having a house for them alone, they can be trained or summoned extremely fast. 'Giant's Lair -' The Giants Lair is a feared cavern where Giants are held. Unlike Order, these Giants are not held against their will and have willingly joined Chaos. Having one entire building dedicated to them compensates for the immense convincing power and training needed for one Giant alone. One may also train Giants to become much larger here. 'Snake Pit -' This building threshers the dreaded Medusa and her many sisters. The ritual required to transform a beautiful maiden into a hatred and demonic beast is also held here, as well as the research Marrowkai require to give Medusa the Venom Flux ability. 'Black Vault -' The Black Vault holds the prisoners of Chaos who shall act as Enslaved Miners chosen from the houses of Dark Knights to aid Chaos in economy. Here, they may also research turrets, whips to make Enslaved Miners faster, and Tower Spawn to spawn ghostly Juggerknights and Giants. History see main article The Conquering Of Chaos Beginnings Stick Wars 1 Although Medusa had a large enough army to conquer all of Inamorta, the birth of the Order Empire halted her plans; she had counted on facing each nation as individuals, but Order managed to unite them all under a common flag. Unable to confront this army, Medusa retreated and waited for events to turn to her side. She didn't wait very long... Stick Wars 2 With the Order Empire dissolved, Medusa once again began preparations for an invasion. However, much to her disbelief, Order managed to reunite the warring nations and, to add insult to the injury, managed to capture one of her Giants and enslaved it. Enraged at the treament of her "baby", Medusa declared war. Though she hoped to quickly destroy Order, their combined unity proved too much for her. The poweful empire defeated rank after rank of her finest warriors and managed to fight their way to her statue, destroying it and her empire once and for all. Trivia *Chaos is actually more unified, more orderly than Order was (this only changed when the rebels and loyalists both agreed to work together to face down chaos). Following this train of thought, one can conclude that Chaos actually CREATED Order instead of the other way around. *Unlike Order, Chaos focuses more on attack rather than defense. *Many of Chaos's units aren't "proper" stickmen. Category:Chaos Category:Buildings Category:Stick Empires Description